Another VK story
by Mew SunsetStar
Summary: What happens when Aurora Jones, an otaku girl who loves the anime "Vampire knight" makes a wish that sends her and her best friend Natalie into the anime world of vampire knight? A whole lot of chaos! Story better than summary.
1. the story begins

**Mew: okay, you know the drill: I only own the OC's and the storyline. Ok, enough with the chitchat, ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY! XD**

* * *

**normal POV**

"I'm so bored!" A girl with long midnight blue hair in pigtails and ice blue eyes whined. Her best friend face palmed.

"Aurora...you're ALWAYS bored. That should be your catch phrase." Her best friend rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Aurora stood and ran into the living room, then returned with a small black box and a devilish smile.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"This! Ever heard of the legend of Pandora's box, Natalie? Well, I'll tell you MY version of it to sum it up. Once upon a time, some weird chick got mad at the whole human race and made a box that granted eight wishes! But then she used two of them and disappeared. The end!" Aurora struck a heroic pose, her ice blue eyes sparkling. **(MSS: none of what Aurora just said is true btw.. -_-)**

"Idiot..." Natalie face palmed. Aurora got a manga book, her iPhone, iPod, and charger, and red headphones, and put them in a bookbag, along with a flashlight.

"What are you doing?!" Natalie asked, annoyed.

"Remember? You said that we would go camping out this today." Aurora said, and put her hand on her hip. Natalie and Aurora snuck out of the house like ninjas.

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

I stopped at the middle of the forest, smirking as I inspected Pandora's box. The sun was still up, which made it an odd time for camping. I tried opening it but either this thing was super glued shut or I was too weak. It would take a bomb of something to open that box, but I don't have a bomb. Instead, I went to my dad's garage and found a bunch of stuff that would be PERFECT to open the box.

"Natalie, pass me the baseball bat!" I ordered. She rolled her eyes and gave me the baseball bat. I then started hitting the box.

"Whoa! Are you trying to open it or destroy it?!" She shireked. I tossed the bat over my shoulder, and it landed on the ground.

"Pass me the crowbar." I said. She did as told, looking a bit nervous. It took all my strength, but I finally opened Pandora's Box! I must be lucky or something!

"Now, to make a wish. I suggest world peace-"

"If we had world peace, who the heck would we have video games where we can shoot zombies or aliens?! I wish for chocolate flavored pocky!" I interrupted her and said pocky appeared in my hand. Her jaw dropped.

"You just wasted a wish on Pocky!" She snapped.

"Aw, shaddup. It's not everyday pocky falls out of the sky." I joked and took a piece of pocky and ate it. She face palmed. I fixed my dark blue hair.

"Fine. I wish for a tent, and a mini fridge stocked with food." She replied. Then, a huge tent appeared appeared out of now where. Alright, two wishes down, six to go! XD **(MSS: I don't know why I put that random emoticon there. O.o)**

"Grrr, I left all my manga at home. I wish had some Vampire Knight manga!" I whined. This wish thing was getting fun. Natalie's complaining on the other hand, was SUPER annoying!

"You've gotta be kidding me. You wasted another wish. I wish we had some batteries for the flashlights." The batteries popped out of thin air. Okay, now it was four wishes left.

"I wish for a teddy bear." I dead panned. And poof, there came a cute light blue teddy bear.

"What. The. Heck. You're waiting your wishes. I wish for a compass and a map!"

See? Annoying and boring wishes. I wishes for the stuff I want for obvious reasons: one, the pocky, for if I get hungry. Two, the manga, I LOVE the anime but I also love the manga. And three, the teddy bear...teddy bears rule! Okay, we're down to two wishes!

"Aurora! You're acting like a idiot and wasting all our wishes! Sometimes, I...wish you would just disappear!" Natalie yelled.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Defeat_. The only word Aurora could think of. She was sorta shocked, but mostly mad. She tried being a good friend, and this is what she gets in return?! To be wished out of her own existence?!

"My final wish..." She muttered, "is to live in a anime world, Vampire Knight to be exact." She fell to the ground, frightening Natalie.

"Aurora, this isn't funny."

"..." Aurora loved to play tricks. No, Aurora had just fainted, not died in case anyone was wondering. The Pandora's box fell out of Aurora's hands and glowed.

"Hey! This isn't funny, Aurora!" She said, becoming more annoyed by the minute. Then the box exploded, sending to two best friends to the Vampire Knight universe...

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

HOLY NYAN CATS! I have absolutely no idea where I am. Or, why I'm falling. OWWWWWW! I landed on a rose bush full of thorns. I OFFICIALLY HATE ROSES!

"Timber!" I yelled as I saw Natalie face plant into some...MANGA! NOOO! Why does this stuff only happen to ME?! I saw a random guy with electric blue eyes and snuck up on him like a ninja. Hahahahah. I'm so evil...

"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHO ARE YOU-YOU WEIRD KITTY PERSON?!" He yelped, and climbed up a tree. HA! Who's the kitty NOW?! Wait, he looked familiar.

"Nat! Quit crushing the VK manga for a sec!" I snatched a manga book and flipped to one of the pages that were colored. Then. I realized. HOLY FREAKING NYAN CATS! Its Hanabusa Idol-I mean Aido...

"OMG! You're Aido!" I said. He stared at me, then did that thing where he shot a girl, or in this case me, with a imaginary gun and said, "Bang!". I was unaffected, and slapped him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Quit flirting with a girl that you don't know, you idiot!" I snapped, and started hitting him with the manga book. Nat (that's Natalie's nickname) FINALLY woke up.

"Aurora! Why are you hitting a guy?" She shrieked and turned to Idiot- i mean Aido. "Especially a super cute guy?"

"An alien has switched places with Nat and stolen her phone..." I dead panned. She sweat dropped. So we turned back to Idol-I mean Aido! Geez, WHY does his name sound like Idol and Idiot?! Well..I can get a laugh out of that.

"Where's my phone?!" I panicked. A familiar ringtone of the song "Roar" by Katy Perry answered my question. Yeah, my ringtone is KATY FREAKING PERRY. Don't like it? DEAL WITH IT. I found my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Well, how'd you know my name?"

"Cuz, there's a character in some _anime_ that looks and sounds _EXACTLY_ like YOU!"

"Why were you shouting?"

"It's a REALLY bad habit of mine..." I shrugged. I'm pretty sure he thought I was weird judging on my outfit which was: a neon orange and grey striped t-shirt, dark blue shorts with black leggings and red knee high boots, with a blue scarf and red headphones. And I was carrying my favorite black book bag. Nat also had her neon green book bag.

I think what REALLY tipped him off was that fact he got beat up by a GIRL. He'll probably run to Akatsuki bawling and then they'll run to Kaname, and then he'll take them out for ice cream, and end up taking their wallets because he'll be broke. I cracked up at the thought.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Aido asked. Nat shrugged.

"Hahaha! You and your cousin...having a ice cream date!" I managed to say. He sweat dropped and the manga disappeared. I backed away and fell. Ow.

"What...happened to all the manga?!" Nat said.

"I dunno," I shrugged. Then, I saw a boy with garnet colored eyes. Kaname Kuran, obviously.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping me up. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really clumsy," I laughed.

"I'm Kuran Kaname, what's your name?" He said. I knew it! It's Kuran, the pureblood prince!

"And what's your blood type?" Aido smirked.

"Um, first question, my name is Aurora Jones. And second question, that is none of your business, Blondie."

"Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?" Aido asked.

"A bit but I'm okay- WAIT, YOU BETTER NOT BE HITTING ON ME, IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Aurora...what a pretty name." Kaname smiled. Nat face palmed. There was a awkward silence for a minute.

"Thanks...?"

"And I am Natalie Smith, but you guys can call me Nat for short." Nat pushed me out of the way. "Oh, and my blood type is A positive." She winked at Aido. Then he did that "Bang" thing at her. I punched him. He stumbled back in response.

"Idiot! You don't even know her and yet your hitting on her! Next time you do that, you'll get a black eye!" I growled. A girl with orange hair in pigtails laughed.

"I like this girl. We should take her to HeadMaster Cross," she said. I nodded and glared at Aido.

* * *

**At the headmaster's Office normal POV**

Nat was staring at Aurora. Something didn't seem right. _Oh yeah, now I remember why she did that_. Nat thought. Aurora was using self defense and didn't like boys who acted like they ruled the world. Aido was one of those boys.

"So, you'll be in the Day Class, along with your friend starting tomorrow!" He beamed.

"Arigatou, Cross-san." Aurora said, bowing.

"Call me dad!" He said, "You did fall it of the sky so now technically I'm your dad!"

"Um...okay...thanks...dad..." Aurora sweat dropped and the two left. They kept walking until Aurora bumped into a certain prefect named Yuki.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Yuki beamed and got up. "You must be the new students, Aurora and Natalie. Kaname-sama was just talking about you." She smiled.

"Really? Well, that's kinda odd. I'm pretty sure Nat over here is starting to have a crush on Idiot-i mean Aido." Aurora said, purposely messing up his name. Yuki laughed, and a certain silver haired vampire/vampire hunter stared at her. Nat blushed bright red and started to mutter, "My best friend is an failure of a normal person." under her breath.

"Zero...this girl is so funny!" She pointed to Aurora, still laughing.

"Why is your name 'Zero'?" Nat asked.

"My parents were idiots when it came to naming their kids..."

"Well, my name is Aurora and the-" she stopped mid-sentence to add a fake cougb, which Zero and Yuki knew it was fake. "(Cough) Meanie (Cough), is Natalie." Zero smirked. Yuki cracked up.

"Okay, I think you're right."

"So, what now?" Aurora asked. Yuki shrugged and looked at Zero.

"We have to show them around, I guess," he said, returning back to his normal, cold hearted outer shell. "It's not a option."

"Cool, a tour! Let's go!" Aurora beamed. They walked with the two prefects, not knowing that what danger was at Cross Academy...

* * *

**Nat's POV**

That Zero guy is really weird. Starting with the fact that his name is Zero, he kept glaring at us. I stared Aurora. As usual, she was overly happy. You'd think that we aren't really best friends, but let me tell you how we met...

* * *

**_Flashback normal POV_**

_"Natalie! There's a new neighbor!" Natalie's mom said on one winter afternoon. Natalie got up and ran outside and tripped over a twig. Aurora was alone in her new backyard, in her new home, reading a book. She was so wrapped up in the book, she didn't notice two bullies walk up to her. They snatched it away. Aurora's eyes turned crimson red._

_"Hey, give it back!" She said, glaring at them. The bullies snickered and ran away with the book. Aurora sighed._

_"Geez, those people were rude!" Aurora muttered, and glanced at Natalie as her eyes returned to their normal, pale blue eyes._

_"Yo, new kid," Natalie said in a monotone. "I'm Natalie."_

_"Im Aurora, nice to meet you!" Aurora beamed. _

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Ever since that moment, I knew something about Aurora. She wasn't completely human. She was...a vampire. But, it's as if she forgotten who she was, and I was the only one who knew her past.

"Hey, Aurora." I said, "Do you believe in vampires?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Okay then," I sighed,

"But the good news is we're roommates!" She beamed. I sweat dropped. If I know anything about vampires, there's a good chance that her vampire self might awaken and I'll be vampire food. I headed back for chairman's office and told him.

"In that case, give her this. They're a supplement for blood, known as blood tablets. Aurora-chan will have to take one every now and then." He said, handing me a small black box. I ran off and gave them to Aurora.

"Huh? Well, that's weird."

"Just dont tell anyone else about them, okay?"

"Fine." She said and put them in her pocket. I also remembered what the Chairman said. _"If she drinks any blood, Aurora will be transferred into the night class."_ He had told me that his mission in life was to unite vampires and humans and that the Night class were basically vampires. I didn't freak out. Well, I did when he said the Aurora might be transferred into the night class. I'm not going to let Aurora down. I thought has I walked to our dorm. The next morning, Yuki had shown up with two Day class uniforms. I studied my reflection in the mirror. Messy copper colored curls, brown eyes and a slightly amused expression as Aurora freaked out about having to deal with the fangirls. Still keeping her iPod and red headphones, we raced to class.

* * *

**Later that day normal POV**

"Don't these fangirls ever shut up?" Aurora growled as the fangirls of the Night Class were getting out of control. Yuki sadly shook her head no. Aurora stood up and shouted, "Hey! Shut your fangirling up selves before I call the cops!" The crowd was silent.

"Thank you." Yuki said. Aurora walked back to her now favorite place in the academy grounds besides the library-a tree by the swan fountain- and continued to drown out the fangirls' noise by using her headphones.

"Look it's Idol-sempai!"

"Wild senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Ruka! Ruka! Ruka! Ruka!"

"Hey, Shiki, look. There's some new girls." Akatsuki said. Shiki stared at Aurora, who was now reading a manga book. A certain blonde haired boy that wasn't Aido and loved manga walked over to Aurora.

"Hey! Whatcha reading?" Ichijou asked the blue haired girl.

"Shugo Chara. You know, my best friend got me to read this manga." Aurora replied, still reading.

"Well, I'm Takuma Ichijou, nice to meet you," he beamed. Aurora stared at him, confused that a Night class student was talking to her.

"I'm Aurora. Nice to meet you, Takuma-san," she said. He walked away, smiling.

"What?"

"She likes to read manga too!" Ichijou said happily. "Oh, and her name is Aurora Jones."

* * *

**In the night class**

"Hey Rima." Ichijou said as the girl walked into the class, carrying some pocky. Aido snatched a piece and frowned. The vampires continued to pay attention to class, sleep, draw or in Shiki and Rima's case, eat pocky.

"That new girl...Aurora Jones...she's interesting. Isn't she, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked. Kaname shrugged, his garnet colored eyes glued to the window. Shiki was daydreaming and nodded as the sentence sent him back to reality.

"I bet that girl's blood is quite tasty." Shiki said, shocking the class a bit.

"She punched me." Aido growled, causing Ruka, Kaname, Shiki and Rima to snicker. Aido frowned and resumed drawing a comical picture of the teacher being chased by a bunch of Pokemon characters.

"I think I'll have to meet this Aurora girl." Akatsuki smirked.

"Yeah, she's pretty comical." Rima said, taking another piece of pocky and poking Shiki. He snatched the pocky and ate it.

"The moon...it's rising."

"From here begins, the night of the Vampires." Kaname said, his eyes turning red like the others. Meanwhile, Aurora had snuck out to go take a nightly walk around campus. Being unusually cautious, she snuck into a tree to hide from any night class students that might of seen her. She heard some voices in the distance. Unsure of what was going on, she accidentally bit her finger while watching them.

"Ow, that was a fail," she muttered.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

"Yep, blood. I'm tired of those tablets!" A certain blonde nicknamed Idol whined. Aurora stared at them. Them she heard the branch snap...

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

_WHAT THE NYAN CATS?!_ I thought as I fell. Idiot and some a Orange haired dude looked around. My finger was bleeding a bit, because of my fall and stupidity.

"Hanabusa, I don't see any Day class students."

"That's because you're stupid." I smirked and muttered. They turned around.

"Who said that?"

"Dracula did." I replied silently. After that, I heard a very fan-girlish scream from Aido.

"HELP! THERES SOME FREAKY GHOST!"

"Or...a Day class student." Orange dude said, pointing to my shadow. Curse you, shadows! I ran and tripped over a twig. No, let me rephrase that...CURSE YOU, GRAVITY!

"Aurora-chan, you came." Aido smirked.

"Leave me alone!" I said, glaring at him. He grabbed my wrist.

"That nice smell, it's your own blood, Aurora-chan." He said, revealing two sharp fangs. A vampire?! Vampires don't exist! I saw Nat ran over to me and looked horrified.

"Let me go, you idiot!"

"Aurora!"

"Natalie, go get Yuki or Zero!" I yelped, before Aido bit my wrist. I tried to get free from his death grip but failed. His eyes turned red. Okay, I was officially scared. Nat, looked like as if she was about to faint.

"Hmm. I'm still hungry."

"Then eat the ground," I said as soon as he let me go, I punched him (for the second time) and ran to Nat.

"What a perv. Come on! Let's go!" I ran off. But I was stopped by Aido. Great...

"That hurt!"

"Getting drunk at the scent of blood is against the rules, _vampire_." A certain voice said. It was Zero, and he was holding a gun. He shot a tree trunk, scaring Idiot- I mean Aido. You know what, this time I do mean Idiot instead of Aido. So yeah, he scared Idiot even though that's MY job.

"Could you lower your Bloody Rose?"

"...fine..." Zero did as told. I was shivering. And Kaname and Zero, were staring at me.

"I'll punish the idiot. Akatsuki, you're responsible for him. So, you'll also get punished." He said. Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry, Aurora-san if this scared you."

"It's fine!" I lied and laughed. "I've seen tons of horror movies and plus, I really don't believe in vampires." Another lie. After being bitten, I did..sorta. They walked away. How come I didn't scream for help like a normal person or went out here in the first place? Why was I lying? I don't know..

"Those tablets, take one, you look alittle pale." She told me, looking worried. I did as told. The tablets were kinda of dull, but hey, they're not that bad.

"Thanks." I said as we walked to our dorm.

"That Aido is going to pay!" Nat growled. I've never seen her this made before. Usually, she's calm and sarcastic and smart, while I'm the childish one. So, I just acted like I normally would. The next morning, I was shivering. The night before, I had a nightmare. A nightmare I had had for my whole life. In the nightmare, I was running from a monster, and my eyes turned blood red. Then everything had turned black. Anyways, I woke up Nat.

"What do ya want?" She mumbled. I snatched the blankets from her grip.

"It's morning." I replied, already dressed in my Day Class uniform. My hair was brushed and still styled in their infamous pigtails.

"Oh snap!" She said.

* * *

**After class normal POV**

"It's the night class!" One fangirl waved to Aido.

"Morning ladies! You're all so cute today!" Aido beamed to the Day class girls.

"They're so cool!"

"HEY, EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP!" Aurora yelled at the Fangirls. Some sweat dropped. Some face palmed. Others had no idea of what to make of the scene.

"Who are you?" One girl snapped.

"I am Aurora Jones, for your information. And I'm the newest prefect!" Aurora replied, glaring at her.

"...she just decided to be a prefect..." Zero sweat dropped.

"She's sure is unpredictable." Yuki said. Nat nervously laughed as Aurora walked to her favorite spot in the whole academy and sighed as she put on her headphones. After choosing the song "Heart" by Kagamine Rin, she fell asleep. Aido tiptoed over to Aurora, making sure to be quiet.

"Hey, wakey wakey," he whispered, smiling a bit. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're not yelling at people or hitting me." He sat by her. Her ice blue eyes fluttered open and she blushed red when she saw Aido.

"CREEP!" Aurora screeched and slapped him. When she walked away, he smiled.

"Doesn't that girl know that if she goes near a vampire, she'll become one too? Oh well, maybe I should leave her alone for a while." Aido sighed.

* * *

**Mew: FINALLY DONE!**

**Aurora: Wait, I'm a PREFECT now? Awesome! Now I can yell at fangirls when ever I want! XD**

**Mew: you're only a prefect for this chapter, Aurora... -_-**

**Aido: please rate!**

**Zero: and review. :P**


	2. the new night class girl

**Mew: welcome back to the story "Another VK story"! I know, it's a TERRIBLE name for a story...but it's a story... Okay, Who's doing to do the disclaimer?**

** Aido: me!**

**Zero: no me! I'm cooler!**

**Mew: zero's right! I'm not a Kaname fan. No offense to ANY Kaname fans but im a ZERO fangirl.**

**Aido: what?! *steals Ichijou's manga* what about me?!**

**Mew: I'm not a fan of your cousin. He's kinda boring...**

**Ichijou: aido, give my back my Shugo Chara manga! **

**Mew: hold up, Takuma! You...watch Shugo chara? **

**Ichijou: no, I read the manga! ^_^**

** Mew: 0_o someone...do the disclaimer before I tie up Aido for stealing manga...**

** Aurora: We don't own Vampire knight! If we did, why would we be writing a fanfic about it? **

* * *

** Aurora's POV **

HOLY NYAN CATS! Class is way more boring than I first thought. I yawned as the teacher explained some stupid project. Then handed out a paper that said what people are going to be in the groups. I looked at the boring piece of paper.

_Aurora Jones_

_Hanabusa Aido_

_Senri Shiki_

"You've got to be kidding me..." I said. Why does Idiot- I mean Aido- have to be in MY group?! I looked helplessly at Natalie.

"Stupid playboy is in your group?" She raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"I am going to give that guy a black eye..." I muttered.

"You're lucky. I got Kuran and some sadistic fangirl." Zero glowered.

"No fair! I got Takuma Ichijou." Natalie said, "and some chick named Ruka."

"Oh yeah, the guy who likes manga." I nodded. "He doesn't seem that bad compared to Playboy. And why are you complaining anyways?"

"You've also got Shiki." Yuki added. "He's really quiet. I got Yori and a fangirl."

"Sounds like something I can change!" I smirked, "I've always look all cute and stuff, but I'm really clever when it comes to get someone to laugh."

"The chairman made up these groups."

"That explains a lot. We should ask if we can switch then." Zero glared at the paper. Wow, that was scary.

"Yep!" I said. "I call dibs on working with Zero and this Shiki guy!"

"We can't switch."

"Well, that sucks..." I muttered. When class was over, i knew that the head master wouldn't let me be a prefect. Well, I was wrong. Apparently, my ability to yell at fangirls and not act like a fangirl stunned him, Yuki, and Zero.

"Great. It's time to yell at the maniacs!" I smirked as the other Day class students left. Then the fangirling frenzy began.

"Look it's Idol!"

"Hello ladies!" Aido beamed. "Hi Aurora-chan! You look so cute today!" He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks can be decieving, _Hanabusa Aido_." I growled, adding a death glare. I took out a box of pocky and ate a piece. Zero stared at me as I glared at the blond idiot, and walked to my favorite spot to read manga. I plugged in my iPod and put on my red headphones.

"See you later." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

** Normal POV **

"For a human, Aurora-chan is pretty cute," Aido said happily as Aurora yelled at some fangirls and the night class walked into the classroom, "she's feisty. I like that in a girl." Kain Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

"She keeps using you as a punching bag. That's one of the good qualities about her." Rima joked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she got a job as a comedian and used you as a punching bag." Aido did an anime fall.

"She's a aristocrat vampire, but her vampire side hasn't awoken yet." Kaname replied. "That why she appears to be human."

"Really? Then, we'll hang out in class, me, Ruka and her can go shopping, and Ichijou-san and her can read manga together." Rima said.

"It's a win-win for everyone!" Aido beamed, "Wait, when is her vampire side going to wake up?"

"In a couple days."

"Yay! Aurora-chan will be mine! I'll protect her from being run over by my fangirls!" Aido declared.

"Oh NO you didn't, Hanabusa. She's all mine, she was reading MANGA earlier." Ichijou said, slamming his fists onto his desk. **(MSS: so outta character.. -_-)**

"Why are you two fighting over a fellow student? BAKAS." Ruka whacked Aido with a magazine, causing him to fall.

"Hey, if there's a fight, wanna post it on Youtube to make us famous?" Rima asked, holding her iPhone. Ruka nodded.

"That isn't a bad idea." Ruka replied as Kain attempted to stop the two vampires from fighting.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Aurora couldn't wait until tomorrow. Then she would be able to yell at the fangirls again. As she brushed her midnight blue hair, she noticed that her eyes suddenly flashed a crimson red. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"No...not again..." She muttered and fell off her bed. She wore a navy blue nightgown and grey leggings. Someone knocked on her window.

"Aurora-chan, are you okay?" A certain vampire playboy asked.

"Don't come in!" She curled up into a ball, hoping he hadn't seen her eyes. "L-Leave me alone!" Frowning, he climbed into the room, surprised that the only decorations that were there was a hello kitty alarm clock and some manga books that were now sprawled on the floor, not a single one damaged.

"Aurora-chan, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him for a split second, then looked away. He walked towards her with caution. "Your vampire self is awakening, isn't it?" She sweat dropped. _I'm a vampire...? Oh yeah, I've BEEN a vampire for my whole life and forgot. I'm so weird_. She thought.

"If I'm a vampire, I'm guessing those tablets that Natalie gave me were some sort of substitute for blood, huh?" She replied. Then her eyes returned to their natural color. "Wait, how did you sneak past Zero?"

"He _didn't_." A certain person growled. It was Zero, aiming the Blood Rose at Aido. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To check on Aurora-chan." Aido said, and jumped out the window to successfully land on the ground. Zero dropped the Bloody Rose.

"Aurora!" He ran to her, only to discover that she was asleep. He got his gun, picked her up and bolted to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

** Aurora's POV **

I woke up after what felt like almost _days_ and opened my eyes. My vision had gone blurry but I could easily make out a pair of aqua, lavender, hazel eyes. Then the blurriness vanished. Zero, Aido, and Headmaster were chatting. Well, Zero and Headmaster were talking and Aido was watching me like a hawk. Wait- how did I even get in the Headmaster's office?! Did Idiot cast some spell on me?! I don't even _remember_ anything except me remembering that I'm a vampire!

"Aurora, are you alright? You fainted." Zero said. OH, so _that's_ what happened!

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I laughed. "Wait, why are you worried about me? Shouldn't you be worried about someone else?" He stared at me.

"You remind me of Yuki. Except you're more of a daredevil, more childish and you read manga."

"Is there a problem with that?" I raised an eye brow.

"No, but you shouldn't try to hang out with me that much because..." His voice trailed off.

"Zero, you can tell me anything. I'm a trustworthy person," I interrupted, meaning what I said.

"Can...we talk alone?" He asked. I nodded.

"Don't lose your control." Headmaster said and left along with Aido. Zero sat down by me.

"I'm a vampire...and a vampire hunter. When I was a kid, my parents and brother were attacked by a pureblood vampire named Shizuka. She bit me, and I've hated vampires ever since." He explained. "All the Night Class students are vampires, aristocrat vampires to be exact." There was so much venom in his voice, it seemed kind of scary. Then he looked at me.

"I bet you're probably scared now, huh?" He said.

"Nope! This just means if I become a prefect, I'll make Aido write lines in the sunlight!" I replied. The I started to pretend to wrote in the air and say "I, Hanabusa Idiot-I mean Aido, must not act so incredibly stupid and and perverted because I need a life". Zero's face was blank one second, as Headmaster and Aido walked in. Then he started to laugh. WAIT, Zero laughing?! That means...

"Zero's broken!" Me and headmaster shouted in unison, confirming my fear. I can't believe I broke the coolest vampire hunter in Vampire Knight history!

"I'm not broken! I'm fine!" He snapped.

"And we're back to the normal Zero." I poked his shoulder. He stared at me. I stared back with bored look on my face. I poked him again.

"We both agree Aido is an idiot right?" He asked.

"I'm right here, you know!" He shouted. We ignored him.

"Right."

"And Aurora, you'll be a prefect, starting tomorrow." Headmaster added.

We nodded, and walked to our dorms. Natalie was passed out already. The next morning, I woke up super early and Yuki dragged me to the headmaster's office to become a prefect.

"So, quick question, how come I don't get an anti-vampire weapon?" I whined.

"Oh crud, I forgot that!" Then Zero ran off. When he returned, he gave me a small silver gun, similar to his which is known as "the Bloody Rose" (which I already knew). He taught me how to use the gun, and we got to class.

"Man, I wish class was over with already..." I muttered. I started to fall asleep but then someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Aurora! What's wrong?" Nat asked. I shrugged.

"Well, nothing." I replied. The second the fangirls crowded the gates, me, and Yuki were trying to get them to chill out.

"Hey! Get in line!" Apparently, they were trying to crush me and Yuki because even my yelling didn't work. I got knocked over, and so did Yuki.

"Hey, are you alright?" A certain silver haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zero." I stood up and smiled. I might as well try and cheer him up.

* * *

** Later that day normal POV**

Zero, Yuki and Aurora had already gone patrolling. Not a single Night and Day class student dared to sneak out, now that Aurora was there. Zero walked away, knowing that he had to be careful. He had enough with the blood tablets (which didn't really help). He hid under a tree, his eyes flashing crimson red for a second. Yuki walked to her dorm, ignoring the fact that Zero and Aurora were no where in sight.

"Zero! Are you okay?" Aurora asked. Zero was staring at the sky, which was odd because usually he would patrolling for Day Class students tart might of snuck out of their dorms.

"Yeah, Just bored," he sighed.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Zero-san!" She beamed. "Did you just add the honorific _san_ to my name?" He asked. Aurora nodded. "No one...has ever done that..."

"That's because you kinda act like an older brother." She replied, "and I think you're pretty cool!" He gave a faint smile. She looked confused. _Did Zero just...smile? nope, I must be seeing things. _ She thought.

"Goodnight, Zero-san!" She bolted to her dorm. Aurora looked at the mirror, frowning that her midnight blue hair was messy from running.

* * *

** The next day Aurora's POV**

"Aurora-chan! Wake up!" Yuki yanked the blankets from my grip, sending me to fall on the floor. I rolled my eye's searched for my black hair ties. After I got dressed (and while Yuki wasn't looking) I grabbed the box of blood tablets and stuffed them in my pockets.

"So, what's up?" I yawned.

"Headmaster wants us to come to the office for some breakfast." Yuki replied. I sighed and walked with her. When I got there-HOLY NYAN CATS! TOGA YAGARI IS HERE! Someone get that creep out of this school!

"Um, who are you?" I asked, acting as if I had never seen this eyepatch wearing weirdo. He stared at me, and then pulled out a gun.

"Your time has come, _vampire_." He snarled. I hid behind Zero.

_"Vampire?"_ Yuki looked shocked.

"Yagari, stop. She won't hurt anyone,"

"How would you know that?" Yagari growled. "You're nothing short of one either. Except she's a aristocrat."

"Zero, I'm scared." I whimpered, hiding under the table.

* * *

** Zero's POV**

_"Zero, I'm scared."_ The words echoed through my mind. I couldn't believe it. The bold, childish, odd girl known as Aurora was _scared_...? That didn't sound right. Maybe it's the fact that Yagari was pointing the gun at her. Or maybe because Yagari was just there in general.

"Leave her alone," I said. Yagari put his gun in his pocket and glared at us. "She'll behave. Besides the only trouble she ever causes is yelling at the fangirls. It's not like it's trouble anyways."

"Zero-san is right!" She replied, her voice filled with fear.

"Zero...san?" Yuki looked confused.

"Don't ask. Seriously, even I don't get it." I sighed.

"I was just trying to show some respect, geez." She muttered.

"You give respect to a vampire who is falling to a Level E? Ha! What is wrong with your parents?"

"Shut up!" She growled, stepping up to Yagari. "You don't know anything about me! So, if you want to kill some someone, then shoot me instead of him!" I was shocked. Did she actually...say what I think she said...?

"I usually expect all vampires except Zero to give respect to Kaname Kuran."

"Look, I don't care if that guy is King Kong or some Vampire royalty. He's just some person, like the rest of us," she sighed. "I don't believe in labels. Everyone gives somebody a label. For example, most fangirls call Zero over here a jerk. But I just think he's hiding his feelings with a cold hearted ego because of a tragic event that happened in his life." Yagari and I sweat dropped.

"It's like she can see right through your soul."

"...what...?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"There's a new teacher today."

"I wonder if he's cute."

"Idiotic fangirls..." Zero and Aurora muttered in unison, causing Yuki, Yori and Natalie to sweat drop. Toga Yagari walked in. After he introduced himself, he noticed Aurora was in the Day class. She shivered, creeped out by the fact that he was staring at her.

"Aurora, what's wrong? You're pale."

"It's nothing, it's just that Yagari-sensei's creeping me out."

"Okay then."

When the time came for the prefects to try to keep the fangirls under control, Aurora saw two people that seemed familiar to her: HeadMaster and Toga were talking.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know." Yuki sweat dropped. Aurora, and Zero sweat dropped.

* * *

**Aurora's POV **

I was patrolling with Zero and Yuki. I was exhausted from walking. Like SERIOUSLY, when are they going to get us Go-carts so we won't have to walk?! Has NO ONE even thought of that idea except me?!

"Yuki, what time is it?" I groaned.

"Um, I don't have a watch."

"Okay Zero, same question." I stared at the silver haired guy.

"I don't have a watch, Aurora." Zero dead panned.

"Does no one carry a watch anymore?!" I face palmed. "I'm tired of walking. I might as well go buy a golf cart and drive it so we won't have to walk."

"That sounds completely stupid." Zero muttered.

"I think it's cool!" Yuki pouted.

"Aurora, you'll be transferred to the Night class." Zero added.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"It's for Natalie's safety." He put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, not liking that I had to be away from my best friend. "And your vampire side is awakening, so it's mainly for your safety."

"That's no fair! What about my friends?" I said, "Please, just give me another day in the Day class!" He stared at me, with no emotion in his eyes. I sighed and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To my dorm." I replied and yawned. "It's been a long day and I just want to get it over with."

"Well. See you tomorrow."

I ran to my dorm and face planted onto my bed. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes or my uniform to change into some pjs.

"Hey Aurora,"

"Nat, I'm about to transfer to the Night Class, so I don't want to talk." I said in a monotone. Nat turned pale.

"W-w-what?! Y-y-you drank someone's blood?!" She stuttered. She ALWAYS stutters when she's nervous or scared or worried.

"What? No, but my vampire side is returning, so I have to be in the night class for your safety." I replied, sweat dropping. "How did you know I was a Vampire anyways?"

"Forget safety, I've been in worse situations! Remember the time that my brother stole my hair spray?" She said. I snickered. How could I ever forget the one time when Nat was chasing Cody while shrieking "_YOU'LL PAY, YOU LITTLE DEVIL!_", and throwing tomatoes at almost everyone in her sight?!

"Yeah, sadly I couldn't post it on Youtube." I pouted. Yep, during that time, she broke my CAMERA so I could not post the hilarious fail of a bad hair day. Why did she have to throw a tomato at the camera to break the lenses?!

"But promise to text me!" She said, hugging me.

* * *

** Normal POV**

The next morning, Aurora packed her bags and headed for the Moon Dorm. After a quick chat with Yuki, she saw Zero.

"Zero! I'll miss you!" She said and glomped the poor vampire hunter. Yuki snickered. Headmaster took a picture, commenting on how cute Aurora looked when she was hugging Zero. Aurora was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans and her red headphones with blue ankle boots.

"Aurora, what the heck are you doing?!" He said, annoyed.

"Giving you a good bye hug, duh!" She replied.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Headmaster beamed. Aido appeared, and stifled a chuckle. Kaname glanced at them, did a double take, and laughed.

"I guess the Big Bag Vampire isn't that bad after all!" Aido joked. Aurora let go of Zero and then Headmaster attempted to hug (or should we say GLOMP) Aurora. The bluenette dodged each time.

"Geez, you're so mean, Aurora-chan." He pouted.

"I can read your 'hug pattern'." She dead panned, making airquotes. **(MSS: shugo chara reference)**. Yuki and Zero sweat dropped. Natalie took a picture and smirked.

"See ya later," she said as she walked to the Moon Dorms.

* * *

**Aido's POV**

Yay! Aurora-chan is going to be in the Night class! When I told Rima the news, she instantly greeted her and now they're both pranking me. Everyone likes her. Even Ruka! (They both like shopping) Well, Akatsuki thinks she's annoying but who cares what he thinks. But she WONT stop PRANKING me! Seriously, you have NO idea, HOW many times whenever I tried to _freeze_ something (like a book, some food, Shiki, some blood tablets), Akatsuki has _melted_ it using his fire powers! SO, one day during class, she was trying to pay attention to the retarded teacher and suddenly Rima slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I whined.

"You were staring at her like a creeper." Rima said in a monotone.

"Yeah." Shiki added.

"I was not!" I pouted. I actually sit behind Aurora-chan, who sits right by Rima, who sits right by Shiki and Ruka. As you can see, I can't even TALK to Aurora-chan, because she's surrounded by Shiki, Ruka, and Rima. They scare me sometimes.

"Shush! I'm trying to sleep here!" Rima growled.

"Sorry." I mumbled and glanced at the bluenette, who was also asleep. WHAT?! Now I can't even pass notes to Aurora-chan?!

I wrote a note (oh wow that rhymed!) anway.

_Hey Aurora chan, just wanted to say Hi and that you should give me chance. :)_

_-from Aido_

I folded the note and told Ichijou to pass it to Aurora-chan, who woke up. Everything was going fine until...

"Aido, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Until Aurora-chan showed Ruka the note, Ruka ripped it to shreds and threw a death glare at me. Kaname-sama smirked. Wait, did Kaname-sama just SMIRK?!

"Another fail of Hanabusa Aido." My cousin sighed.

"Haha. I get it," I rolled my eyes. _  
_

* * *

** Rima's POV**

I figured out another good quality about Aurora: she likes pocky.

And she LOVES to annoy Aido like me, Shiki, and Ruka. Another good quality. So anyways, while Aido was grumbling about the stupid note, I noticed that Aurora seemed a bit deep in thought.

"Aurora, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She yawned. "And I was thinking of prank ideas." Ha! You cannot escape the masters of pranking (Me, Aurora, and Ruka), Aido! Seiren stared at Aurora.

"Do you enjoy being in the Night Class?" She asked, glaring at her.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Kaname-sama, why did you smirk?"

"Because your attempts of flirting with this girl are failing." He replied.

"So, Aurora chan, why do you always call Kaname just 'Kaname' instead of using a honorific like everyone else?" Ichijou asked.

"I don't know." Aurora said. "Sorry, Kaname."

* * *

** Normal POV **

Zero and Yuki were out patrolling again. And a certain girl, who was nicknamed Nat, was out. She ran to the window. Forgetting that the Night Class students and Aurora were vampires, she listened closely to the conversation.

"We're just a study group for those tablets anyways."

"AIDO, LEAVE AURORA ALONE!"

"Huh, the moon's rising." A voice said. She easily recognized the owner of the voice. Aurora! She thought and gazed into the window. All the Night Class student's eyes turned crimson red.

"Tonight begin's the night of the vampires," Kaname said. Nat gasped. _They're vampires?! But vampires don't exist! This is crazy!_ She thought as she backed away and tripped.

"Ow, oh crud!" She said as she stumbled into a bush. Aido and Akatsuki saw Natalie. Before they could do anything, a certain dark-blue haired vampire girl appeared.

"Stop it!" She yelled, jumping in front of Natalie. "Drinking blood on school grounds is against the rules!"

"Aurora chan, if you're trying to impress me by trying to protect Natalie-chan, it's not working." Aido smirked.

"I am not trying to impress anyone!" She growled. Finding her annoying, Akatsuki pushed her out of the way. Aido looked furious as his cousin was about to bite Natalie.

"I'm not letting you drink her blood..." Aurora muttered as she stood up. "She's my best friend. I will protect her, even if it kills me!" She took out the anti vampire gun that Zero had given her.

"What's going on here?"

"Zero-kun!" Natalie clung to the sliver haired boy. "Aido and Akatsuki are vampires!" Then Zero glanced at Aurora, who now shot a tree trunk.

"Well, what a shame. Gotta go!" Aido frantically ran and ran into Kaname. "Oh shiitake mushrooms."

"'Oh shiitake mushrooms' is right." He said and dragged Aido away. After Natalie's memories were changed, Aurora gave Zero the anti vampire gun.

"Here, I'm not a prefect anymore, so..."

"Okay, thanks." He replied. Aurora smiled and walked back to the classroom. Kaname slapped Aido, and Shiki just shrugged like_ hey, what're you going to do?_.

* * *

** Aurora: okay, what now?**

**Mew: well, I dont know.**

**Natalie: rate and review!**


	3. The battle of Angry Birds!

**Zero: okay, who's saying the disclaimer? **

**Shizuka: I'm surprised anyone would be reading this. -_-**

**Zero: *takes out the Bloody Rose***

**Shizuka: -_- if you wanted me to leave, you could of asked. *leaves***

**Ichijou: It's my time to shine! Okay, we don't own Vampire knight.**

**Mew: that was the most boring disclaimer I have EVER heard in my life...WHERES THE COMEDY?! THE ACTION?! Btw the way, the two japanese words "Itoko" and "hai" translate into "cousin" and "yes". **

**Ichijou: Mew, disclaimers aren't supposed to be funny.**

**Mew: -_- Ichijou, you're draining the life of funny disclaimers...**

**Ichijou: ^_^ **

* * *

** Normal POV**

"Something's wrong...Kaname looks bored." A certain midnight blue haired vampire said in a monotone.

"Seriously, what's with the lack of the honorific _sama_?" Aido sweat dropped.

"I don't know, it's just my character." Aurora shrugged. All the vampires in the room were bored. Rima poked Shiki with a ruler. In reply, he poked Rima with a pen. Ruka was reading a fashion magazine, disagreeing with some of the fashion tips. Aido was building a house of playing cards. Aurora was listening to some music, reading some manga and snacking on a chocolate bar. Ichijou was also reading manga, but he seemed more interested in Aido's attempt of creating a house out of cards. Akatsuki was reading some book, and Kaname was watching a comedy movie.

"Well, it sure is quiet," Ichijou sweat dropped at the sudden silence. Aurora glanced at Shiki, who was staring at her.

"Aurora," Kaname said.

"Hmm?" Aurora took off her headphones.

"You're vampire self going to awaken soon." He replied. Aurora just continued to read the manga book and ignored the comment.

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

Shiki poked my shoulder. I frowned. He poked me again. Rima must got the idea and poked me. Then Shiki poked me again.

"QUIT POKING ME ALREADY!" I whined. One second later, I got poked by a smirking Aido. Then, a bored Kaname, along with a overly happy Ichijou, and a monotonous Rima.

"Quit it." I growled. I wanted to leave, but then my head hurt a bit so I just stayed there, getting poked to death. Until I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in my room. Since there's an odd number of Night Class girl's, I get my own room instead of having a roommate. Someone knocked on my door.

"Oh, hey Ichijou."

"Good morning, Aurora!" He beamed. "I was wondering when you would wake up. Especially since it's been a full day."

"I was asleep for a day?" I said.

"Yep! Aido-san said that you're like Sleeping Beauty. You know, from the fairytale?" He replied. Note to self: steal some of his manga for calling me Sleeping Beauty.

"Yeah, how can I forget? That's where I got my name." I laughed. I expected him to sweat drop but he didn't. Instead he just laughed again. Yep, I'm definitely stealing some of his manga. I walked to the curtains and looked out the window. But instead of sunlight, there was only the dim moonlight. I didn't go to class. Instead, I stayed at the dorms to regain some of my strength. Also, I stole some of Ichijou's manga.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice said, knocking on the door.

"Um...hello?" I sweat dropped, opening the door.

"Aurora-chan!" The person was actually _Aido_. So much for an Aido-free day.

"Aido?!" I shrieked.

"Yep! I came to check up on you!" He beamed.

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Aido-san!" A younger version of me beamed as Aido appeared. "Where were you? I was getting bored!" _Wait, why is he in my memories?

_"Takuma dragged me to some museum!" He replied. "I'm just happy I get to see my cousin!" The younger me poked his shoulder._

_"You're weird, Aido." I said._

_"Dinner's ready, Akatsuki, Ruka-chan, Aido-san and Aurora-chan!" A voice rang through the air. Ruka stopped drawing a picture of a rose and said, "Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuki are coming soon!"_

_"Okay, it's not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes. My teacher, Akita-sensei anime fell. _

_"They're Purebloods!"_

_"So?" Aido said, narrowing his electric blue eyes. Akita-sensei face palmed._

_ Flashback end _

* * *

"Aurora! Are you okay?" Aido asked. I nodded. He stared at me for a second. "You...you remind me of someone."

"Really?" I sweat dropped. I'm pretty sure I'm the only vampire here with midnight blue hair and ice blue eyes that he's ever met. I walked into my room, got dressed and said, "Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"I thought there was a ice cream shop nearby." I shrugged. "Besides, I'm hungry." He sighed and got his coat. I glanced at Aido.

"I remember now!" He said suddenly. "You're my cousin! We used to hang out all the time!"

"Eh? What're you talking about?"

"We're family! That's why you seemed familiar!" He replied. Then he sweat dropped. "I've been flirting with my own cousin..." I slapped him. Just like Kuran would.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for flirting with me." I said in a monotone. He frowned and we walked to ice cream shop. A girl, about my age, was sitting alone at a table. She looked a bit weird, like she knew what was about to happen. She smiled creepily at me.

"That girl looks familiar..." I murmured. Aido nodded. The girl had short dark red hair and golden colored eyes. After we ordered our icecream, we talked for a bit.

"So, my memories were erased?" I said. He nodded.

"Aunt Karen and Uncle Kento were fighting a insane Pureblood and they decided to turn you into a human. When they did, they sent you off to a different world with a couple of family friends for your protection, creating a object that granted wishes called Pandora's Box..." His voice trailed off.

"Pandora's...box...?" I said, my voice shaking. He nodded. "That...that's how I got here! I made a wish and-" I stopped talking to notice that the girl was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shrugged, taking a bite of my mint chocolate chip icecream. Aido's electric blue eyes bore into mine.

"Don't eat too many sweets,_ Itoko-chan_." He joked.

"Shut up, Aido!" I growled. "I outta slap you. But that's Kaname's job."

**_"DO NOT TALK ABOUT KANAME-SAMA LIKE THAT!"_** He bellowed, glaring at me. I stared at him, not able to speak. Then he stared at me.

"Cousin Aido...scary..." I murmured, shivering from fear.

"Sorry, Itoko-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that...you-you can't disrespect a Pureblood. It's like breaking some sort of law, and he has more power." Aido sighed. "You understand, do you?"

"Hai." I said. "I understand." After that, we left. I couldn't help but wonder about my past. Who was that pureblood? Who was that girl? I walked to my dorm, silent as a mouse.

_"Lost in thought, Midnight Blue Princess?"_ A voice chimed. A dagger made of ice appeared in my hand, and I almost threw it until-

"Aurora?! What're you doing?!"

Until I realized the owner of the voice was Ruka.

"Sorry!" I bowed quickly. "I thought you were someone else." Ruka had her hair in a braid like usual. Her brown eyes narrowed and she whacked me over the head with one of my manga books.

"OW!" I winced and threw a icy glare at her.

"Well, _itoko-chan_, Aido says that you're his cousin, which also makes you my cousin and Akatsuki's cousin." She sighed. I laughed nervously. "And headmaster wants to see you."

"Okay." I replied and walked to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**At the headmasters office**

"Aurora!" Headmaster Cross beamed, "We need to chat!" For some reason, Headmaster Cross seemed more overly happy then usual. I sat down in a chair by him.

"So, what's up, Chairman?"

"I told you to call me Dad..." He pouted.

"Okay..." I sweat dropped, "What's up, Dad?"

"I decided that you get to still be a prefect! But you only patrol with Yuki and Zero at night!" He said. Then, he handed me a prefect badge similar to Yuki and Zero's but instead of red and white, it was red with black. "For now on, you're a Night Class prefect!"

"He wants to adopt you because your memories were erased." Zero added in a monotone.

"Thanks, Chairman!" I beamed. Then Yuki walked in, dragging Zero behind her.

"What's wrong, Chairman?"

"Nothing! Aurora's going to be a Night Class prefect, so she can patrol with you guys!" He chirped. "Besides, if I can leave my loving daughters and cute son, my heart will never be troubled by it!" Zero punched the desk, breaking it.

"I remember being raised by you, but I did not agree to being your son!" He growled.

"You're quite keen on details, Kiryu-kun." Headmaster said, sweat dropping. Zero glanced at Yuki.

"You're his real daughter so say something, Yuki." Zero turned to me, "Aurora is more of an adoptive daughter than Yuki, right?"

"Right!"

"Besides, the Night class are pacifists, including me!" I added. "I've always believed Vampires and Humans can live together, so it shouldn't be a problem!" Yuki sweat dropped. Then Natalie walked in.

"NATALIE!" I yelled and hugged her. It's been ages since I've seen Nat. "See ya tomorrow!" I let go of the confused girl, I opened the window and jumped out, landing on my feet and started to walk back to the Moon dorms. I kept walking until I tripped over a rock.

"Ow..." I muttered. "That was a fail." I turned around to see Aido.

"Itoko-chan, where are you going?"

"The Moon dorms, I needs to steal Ichijou's manga..." I said. Aido helped me up.

"Come on. Let's go to the Moon dorms." He said. I nodded. The next day, I went to the headmaster's office again. Headmaster seemed happy, because he was dancing around like an insane person.

"Aurora! Guess what? I signed some documents, and because of the absence of your memories, you're my new adoptive daughter!" He beamed. "Try calling me dad!" I said nothing.

"That, and it's spring vacation." Zero appeared and said bluntly.

"Cool! So, where are we got in? Kaname said that I couldn't go with the rest of the Night class to the Aido mansion." I said. Zero looked like he was trying to stop laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"We're not going anywhere." Zero chuckled.

"You guys suck." I dead panned. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and looked around, and saw Headmaster, Aido, Yuki and Zero. Yuki looked worried, Zero...was passed out in a chair, Aido was doing a little happy dance, and Headmaster...was still acting himself. I noticed a couple things.

1) someone had stolen my freakin Shugo chara manga.

2) for some reason, there was a new pair of black headphones on my dresser. I kinda missed my red ones.

3) I was NOT in my room.

"Your blacked out, so Aido carried you to the guest room." Headmaster said, and pointed to the headphones. "And he figured that since you like music, he should buy you some new headphones." I glanced at the idiot I called my cousin.

"Thanks, Aido." I said.

"No prob." He replied. Then I threw a pillow at him when he was about to leave, not missing. He fell and did a face plant.

"Score!" I beamed.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

I laughed at Aido. I'm not sure if he was annoyed, angry, shocked or surprised. Then he stormed over to me and the room suddenly felt colder. He grabbed by wrist, and ice started to form. I winced and glared at him. Trust me that was COLD! The ice, I mean. Then I blacked out again.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Ichijou's voice said as I woke up. I was back in the Moon Dormitory, and was in my room to be exact. "Your Vampire self is awake also, so here. You're officially a Vampire." He handed me some blood tablets. I stared at him before taking the box.

"Thanks." I replied.

"No problem!" He beamed. I stood up, and walked to the window. There was nothing but moonlight._ I wonder...what was my family like? My real family... I'll probably figure that out soon. _

* * *

_flashback_

_After me, Aido, Ruka and Akatsuki had some pizza for dinner, someone knocked the door. Ruka was was playing with some dolls and Akatsuki and Aido were reading. I opened the door, not paying attention to Akita-sensei's scolding._

_"Hello?" A woman with long, brown hair and __garnet colored _ eyes said. "Is this the Aido mansion?" I nodded. 

_"Aurora-chan, you need to focus on your studies!" Akita sensei sighed, as in walked back to the table. I started reading a manga book instead. The woman laughed. Then a boy with brown hair and garnet colored eyes walked in._

_"Um...hi, I sensed the presence of some kids, so I just walked in." He said. _

_"Who are you? You sure are rude!" Aido stopped reading._

_"Kaname Kuran-sama! Was Aurora-chan and Hanabusa-san being rude?" Akita-sensei asked._

_"WHAT?! He was the one being rude, not us!" Aido said frantically. "Aurora, am I right?" I nodded._

_"Im sorry, I just barged in without thinking." the boy, aka "Kaname Kuran" replied. He walked over to me and Aido and bowed. The woman with the garnet colored eyes laughed._

_"It's okay. Hello, I'm Juri Kuran, that's my husband Haruka, and this is Kaname, our son." She smiled kindly at me and Aido. _

_"I don't really meet any other kids my age. Can we be friends?"_

_"No." Aido said. __I shrugged. Akita-sensei did an anime fall. Haruka-san sweat dropped._

_"Well, you have to at least try to get to know them better!" Juri laughed, ruffling my midnight blue hair. The teacher explained the ranks of Vampire (about how we aristocrats aren't as powerful as purebloods,etc.) and the whole time I was spacing out. The teacher called me, Aido, Akatsuki and Ruka to go play outside. It was dark out, but then again we _are _Vampires. Aido and Akatsuki were building a sand castle, while I was reading the sane manga book.__  
_

_"Hey Hanabusa, is it true you refused to be a friend of Kaname's? Hey, what's he like? I bet he's a cautious, perfect person." _

_"Actually..."_

_"Hello." A voice said. It was Kaname. "I'm sorry for being rude." Aido continued to build the sandcastle and dropped one of his lucky green marbles. Kaname picked it up and handed it to Aido._

_"Thanks." Aido murmured. _

_"Hi, I'm Souen Ruka," Ruka said, "This is my cousin, Aurora Jones, and that's Hanabusa Aido."_

_flashback end_

* * *

"Aurora? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. I kinda spaced out." I said. Ichijou ruffled my hair.

"It's okay!" He laughed and walked away. I thought he was supposed to be at the Aido Mansion or something. Wait-how come everything didn't happen like in the first episode of Vampire Knight and it kinda started like the third episode of Vampire Knight Guilty? Where's Shizuka disguised Maria Kurenai?

"Oh, and there's two new students!"

Spoke too soon. I do NOT want to deal with a Pureblood that might try to drink Natalie's blood. It's bad enough Aido won't stop bugging me about it. Anyways, I decided to go to the headmaster's office to chat.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I couldn't believe that _Aido Hanabusa_ beat my high score on Angry Birds. It was impossible. But then again, I saw him look up how. That little cheater...

"I want a rematch." I said.

"Huh?" he replied.

"You heard me: Angry birds. Rematch. NOW." I growled. "I am the Queen of Angry Birds. You cannot over throw the Queen."

"I DECLARE MUTINY ON THE QUEEN!" a voice added. It was Aurora.

"What? How_ dare_ you?" I said in fake offense. Aido looked at me blankly. Obviously, he didn't know that me and Aurora were joking so we kept talking.

"I said, I declare mutiny on the Queen!" Aurora struck a heroic pose.

"Then we shall have a battle to the death!" I roared, holding my phone up.

"What's going on?" Headmaster asked.

"We are having a battle for the title of the queen," Aurora glanced at the playboy, "Or _king _of Angry Birds!" Yuki appeared out of nowhere.

"Angry birds? Oh ITS ON NOW!" Yuki announced. For the next the next minutes, a glorious (and stupid) battle for the crown began. I already knew that Aurora was Aido's cousin. They act alike sometimes. But Aurora's _really_ competitive.

"What the heck are you idiots doing?" zero's voice droned.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm going to win, Aido. Cousin or not." Aurora glowered at Aido.

"No, _Itoko-chan._ You're wrong. Im going to win!"

"_Sure _you are." Yuki rolled her dark red eyes.

"OK, TIME!"

"We were being timed?" We sweat dropped and asked in unison. Headmaster nodded. Aurora, Yuki, Aido and looked at our phones. Wait a sec...

"EH? ITS A TIE?!" Yuki, Aurora, me, and Aido screeched. "NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Wow, that's shocking..." Zero sweat dropped. "Maybe you should have some other competitions."

"Great idea, Kiryu! Then we can truly determine the King!" Aido beamed.

"Or Queen!" Me, Yuki, and Aurora added, glowering at Aido.

"Ohh, can I be a judge? Pwlease?" Headmaster asked with puppy dog eyes. Toga walked in.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. ARE YOU MORONS DOING?" Toga growled, his eyes-I mean eye- boring into our souls. We barely noticed.

"They're having a competition." Zero shrugged.

"For the title of the king or queen of Angry Birds." I pointed out. "It's_ very_ important." Toga laughed.

"Are you morons serious? I'm the king!"

"OH NO YOURE NOT!" Aido and Zero death glared.

"Don't tell me that you play Angry birds too, Kiryu..."

"Yep! Yuki got me addicted to playing angry birds!" Zero replied. Long story short, NONE of us got the title of the king or queen of Angry Birds. But we did get to form the Angry Birds Alliance: a club for Angry birds fans.

* * *

**Mew: okay, I know, that was COMPLETELY random. But my friends who didn't have an account kept saying "No! Aurora should win!" or "Hanabusa needs to win!" But in the end, NO ONE won. XD**

**Aido: I refuse to accept defeat!**

**Rima: =_= so? It's just a game...but I have to admit it was kinda funny...**

**Shiki: plz rate and review. **


	4. Day of the Vampires

**Mew: In this chapter, we get a look into Natalie's past for a bit! Also, I want to thank all the people that reviewed, favorited and followed this story!**

**Natalie: yep, but back business.**** Maria is in this chapter, too! We don't own VK!**

* * *

** Aurora's POV**

"I think Aido's acting a bit strange," I said as said blond idiot attempted to make a house of cards for the millionth time. Ichijou nodded. Spring break was already over.

"You have a point, Aurora chan." He glanced at Aido and sighed. I took the empty box of chocolate pocky that was by me and threw it at Aido. He did nothing.

"Aido, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired..." He groaned, "I don't like waking up in the morning..." I did an anime fall. He can't be serious...then again I was raised by humans so I'm used to waking up in the morning.

"Quit being so lazy!" I threw a pillow at Aido.

"Aurora, why did you try to fight Aido with a pillow?"

"Because he's my cousin." I replied and walked away. It seems like instead of starting in the first season of Vampire Knight, I ended up starting the second season, _Vampire Knight Guilty_. And also, I might of ended up erasing Maria and possibly Ichiru...whoops. Well, nobody's perfect.

"Huh? A new student?"

Spoke too soon. Well, hopefully if Maria _is _possessed by Shizuka, she might be nice, right? Besides, I never met the girl so it might be possible.

"Really?" I asked in fake shock. Ichijou nodded. When we walked past the Day Class, you could practically hear the fangirls from New York City. Everything seemed normal. That's until, once again, Shiki had stolen Aido's pocky. Someone (Maria) giggled.

"I'm glad this is an amusing class." she said. "Hey, when is class going to start?" I shrugged and got out one of my favorite manga books to read.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Some manga, why?" I replied to the person. Great, its Shizuka/Maria.

"Because, I never thought anyone would be interested in that."

"Well, me and Ichijou-san like to read." I said warily. She laughed in reply.

"You're strange."

"Hey, you..." Aido growled, glaring daggers at Maria-I mean Shizuka. She walked over to his desk.

"By 'you', you mean 'me', right?" She smirked. Then walked over to Kaname.

"Wow! I must be lucky to meet a Pureblood!" she beamed. I sweat dropped and walked out.

"And _I_ must be lucky to be a Prefect." I muttered and ran out. _I have to stay cautious when Shizuka is around. She might end up trying to drink Natalie's blood for all I know. That won't happen on my watch! _I saw Yuki and Zero patrolling and said, "Hey!"

"Aurora, you're late." Yuki sighed.

"You would be too if you were a Night Class student!" I said breathlessly. "Hey, deosnt that Maria girl seem a little...I don't know...shady to you guys?" Zero gave a slight nod.

"Yuki, stay away from Maria."

"Why-"

"Just stay away from her. Zero knows what he's talking about." I interrupted. Yuki stared at me and stormed off. I sighed. "Well, excuse _me _for not wanting one of my friends having their blood drunk!"

"How'd you-"

"It's just instinct. That's not the real Kurenai Maria." I said, narrowing my ice blue eyes, "It's the Pureblood, _Shizuka Hio_." Zero found Yuki and we got back to patrolling for Day Class students.

"Aurora, I hope you plan on not talking tomorrow night. I don't want to talk to you." Yuki glowered at me.

"No problem." I mumbled, walking away. I didn't go back to class.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Hey, where's Aurora?" I asked. Zero glanced at me and shrugged. Natalie appeared.

"Oh, Aurora left a while ago." Headmaster said. "She seemed a little gloomy. Did something happen?"

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Yuki, stay away from Maria." Zero said to me._

_"Why-"_

_"Just stay away from her. Zero knows what he's talking about." Aurora interrupted. I stared at the Vampire and stormed off. __Zero found me and we got back to patrolling for Day Class students._

_"Aurora, I hope you plan on not talking tomorrow night. I don't want to talk to you." I glared at her._

_"No problem." she mumbled, walking away._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"I'll go look for her." Natalie sighed and walked away. I followed Natalie and when she turned around, she looked pretty mad.

"Quit it!" She said angrily.

"Quit what?" I asked.

"You're following me. Which means you're the one that made Aurora disappear." She growled.

"She's my friend too." I said. Natalie stormed off and I went back to Cross Academy.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I ran out of Cross Academy, and found Aurora, walking alone. I knew it was who because who else has midnight blue hair?!

"Aurora!"

"Oh, hey Natalie..." She said.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Lies. I could tell because her ice blue eyes seemed to become a stagnant stone blue.

"Tell me the truth." I sighed, "I know you're lying. We've been best friends for years." It's true. Me and Aurora are like sisters.

"It's just, how come Yuki-chan is so naive about Maria? I know that it's not the _real_ Maria, because she's been possessed by the Pureblood, Shizuka Hio."

"What's a Pureblood?"

"Well, vampires have different ranks, according to their blood. It's actually a long boring story." She shrugged.

"I got time." I sat down. I knew Aurora would just sum it up anyways. She's not that good on telling stories, unless they're memories of someone doing something incredibly stupid and hilarious.

"Okay, a long, _long_ time ago, there was a group of Vampires that were turning humans into Vampires. Time passed and eventually, there needed to be order, kinda like there's a President of a book club or something. So, ever since then, Purebloods have always been both feared and respected by other Vampires. I'm an Aristocrat Vampire, so I'm one rank below the Purebloods. Besides, if you want to learn more about ranks of Vampires, just ask Kaname. He's a Pureblood." She explained.

"Oh." I said, "Well, that makes sense. But don't you guys have powers?" Aurora nodded.

"Me and Aido can control ice, but I can also use telepathy, Akatsuki can conjure and control fire, Ruka can create illusions, Rima can use lightning, Ichijou can make stuff explode, and Shiki can use something called a bloodline whip. If he pricks his finger, he can use his blood as a whip."

"Cool! What about Kaname?"

"Oh, well, he has _tons_ of powers. And if a Pureblood drinks another vampire's blood, he can also gain the power that the vampire had. It wouldn't take away the other vampire's power though."

"Cool!" I beamed. "But I kinda don't believe it." She laughed and picked up a book. Frost and ice started to form on the book's cover.

"Well, we better get back to the academy before Headmaster gets worried. He decided to adopt me."

"Why?"

"My memories were erased before I met you, and Yuki also had her memories erased." Aurora shrugged. "Let's go back to Cross Academy."

"Kay." I said. Walking to Cross Academy seemed a little boring so instead of going to the Headmaster's office, we walked to the Moon Dormitories. The Moon Dorms look like a mansion or something.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Natalie! Do you wanna help me fix the car?" Dad asked._

_"Nope, I gotta focus on school, so I won't have to deal with all the idiots at school." I replied dryly. Dad pouted._

_"But you'll run into idiots no matter what you do." He sighed. "That Aurora girl seems nice."_

_"I guess. She's in my school." I shrugged._

_"Good. But, its kind of strange that her hair is dark blue. Like the midnight sky." Mom said. The next day at school, I saw her reading a book.__ I stared at her. Her hair was in pigtails, tied with black ribbon._

_Flashback end_

* * *

I didn't really find it weird that Aurora had midnight blue hair. It just seemed pretty normal. And she also spoke fluent japanese. Besides, my lifeisn't so normal anyways. My dad was a mechanic and is often seen covered in oil, and dirt. My mom was a piano teacher and hated being late. Heck, she would wake me up at four in the freaking morning, go over to Aurora's house, wake _her_ up and get us breakfast.

I know, crazy right? And the fact that Aurora's a Vampire just adds to the craziness.

Anyways, at the Moon Dorms, Aido was knocked out. So it was easy to sneak into the dorms without anyone knowing. The only problem is, there was nothing to do.

"Check this library out!" I said, "It has all the latest books!"

"Along with the oldest." Aurora sweat dropped.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"Well, Kaname and Ichijou-san like to read. So, it makes sense that there would be a large amount of books."

"Aurora, what brings you here?" A voice said. It was a blonde boy with light green eyes.

"I wanted to show Natalie around." Aurora replied.

"Oh, she's the girl who knows about the Night Class?" He asked.

"Yep, she's my best friend." she said. The boy smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Night Class library," He gestured to the book shelves, "feel free to look around."

"Thank you, Ichijou-san," I blushed slightly.

"You know, you can always call me Takuma." He chuckled. Aurora shrugged. After I left the Moon dorms, I felt like someone was following me.

"Hello?" I said aloud. _Silence..._

* * *

**Mew: Yeah, I decided to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. **

**Natalie: I dont get it...WHAT HAPPENED?!**

**Aido: *shrug* I don't know. But we'll find out in the next chapter! Plz rate and review!**


End file.
